Christmas
by black roses 00
Summary: Ichinose Tokiya, penyanyi yang terkenal dan salah satu member STARISH yang bergabung dengan Shining agency. Seperti yang berambut Red Topaz, Otoya Ittoki juga penyanyi terkenal dan salah satu member STARISH yang bergabung dengan Shining agency. Setelah ini kumohon tetap tegar. mungkin membuatku kembali. Warning : OOC, Typo, AR


-_Tokyo, 06.30_-

Seorang berambut biru _montana_ terbangun dari mimpinya. Saat cahaya sang mentari masuk ke kamarnya dan mengenai wajahnya. Barulah ia tersadar akan keberadaan seorang lagi di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak berambut _Red Topaz_. Sang berambut biru melihat kalender yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Sambil tersenyum melihat orang yang di sampingnya. Menyibak poni depannya dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi tanpa disadari oleh oleh yang sedang ternyenyak dalam mimpi. Seketika sang berambut biru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memulai hari-harinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Uta no Prince-sama,** _Author_ **Utako Yukihiro**,

_Producer_ **A1-Pictures**

**Warning :**

OOC, Typo, AR

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas<strong>_

**By : Black Roses 00**

_Id : 2381995_

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berambut <em>Red Topaz <em>terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia terbangun sambil meng_ucek _matanya dan meraba kasur yang di tidurinya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang nihil.

"Tokiya..."

Ichinose Tokiya, penyanyi yang terkenal dan salah satu member STARISH yang bergabung dengan Shining _agency_. Seperti yang berambut _Red Topaz_, Otoya Ittoki juga penyanyi terkenal dan salah satu member STARISH yang bergabung dengan Shining _agency_.

Pagi ini, Otoya tidak biasa terbangun sendiri. Karena setiap pagi, pasti akan dibangunkan Ichinose. Baik ada pekerjaan maupun tidak.

Walaupun kebingungan di setiap pagi akhir-akhir ini, Otoya tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan rutin paginya hingga selesai.

Siang hari, Otoya merasa bosan di kamar _drom_. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan bercengkrama dengan warga _drom _yang lain.

Terus berjalan hingga ruang yang biasanya digunakan untuk bersantai bersama. Dan di sana sudah ada Masato Hijirikawa, Ren Jinguuji, Shou Kurusu, dan Natsuki Shinomiya.

Otoya masuk dengan hawa yang tidak semangat, membuat kawan sepekerja merasa kebingungan. Salah satu dari mereka pun bertanya.

"Otoya ada apa?" tanya Natsuki.

"Hah..." Otoya hanya menghembuskan nafas.

"Otoya kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah." Pinta Masato.

Otoya masih diam.

"Pasti ada masalah dengan Ichinose." Tebak Ren.

Otoya terkejut dengan pemikirannya Ren. Walaupun masih tetap diam seribu kata.

"Ada apa kali ini?" tanya Shou. "Apa kamu menendang dia dari tempat tidurmu?"

Otoya hanya dapat menggeleng kepala.

"lalu apa yang buat kamu lesu seperti ini?" tanya Natsuki.

Otoya tetap diam.

"Apa kamu menolak setiap ajakannya?" tanya Ren.

Otoya menggeleng.

"Hoh..." reaksi Ren.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau jawab kita tidak bisa bantu!" tegas Shou.

Otoya berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Belakangan ini Tokiya selalu pulang larut dan bangun pagi sekali." Jelas Otoya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan. Tapi tidak biasanya juga, dia tidak melakukan itu."

"Jadi semua karena Ichinose, kamu sudah coba hubungi dia?" tanya Masato.

Otoya kembali diam seribu kata dan menggeleng.

"Coba kamu telepon dia." Saran Shou.

Otoya mencoba telepon. Terdengar sambungan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari sana.

"Jangan bersedih Otoya. Mungkin Tokiya sedang ada dalam perjalanan jadi tidak bisa mengangkat telepon sekarang." Hibur Natsuki.

"Coba kamu _e-mail_ dia." Saran Ren.

Otoya mencoba mengirim _e-mail_.

Sejam kemudian.

Dua jam kemudian.

"Apa _handphone_ dia _nonaktif_, ya?" Ren mengira-ngira.

"Ah sudah waktunya aku dan Shou-_chan_ untuk pergi." Natsuki tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding dan teringat akan janjinya.

"Mungkin aku dan Natsuki akan kembali besok." Jelas Shou.

"_Bye-bye_." Ujar Natsuki.

"Maaf tidak bisa membantu lebih dari ini." Ujar Shou.

Otoya hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaiana kelanjutannya?" Masato bertanya.

"Apa mungkin Tokiya kecelakaan?" ujar Ren.

Otoya terkejut dan tambah terpuruk.

"Sepertinya aku salah menggunakan kalimat." Uajr Ren lagi.

"Ren!" tegur Masato.

"Ah sudah waktunya." Uajr Ren teringat sesuatu.

"Apa mau kami hubungi Nanami-_san_?" tawar Masato.

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolak Otoya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok malam." Ujar Ren.

Otoya hanya mengangguk.

Hari mulai beranjak dari sore ke malam.

Otoya memutukan kembali ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Otoya sendiri hanya dapat tidur-tiduran tanpa kepastian dari teman sekamarnya.

"Apa kamu menyesal?" ujar Otoya. "Sehingga kamu tidak kembali lagi?" ujarnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Malam pun tiba.

Sesosok bayangan masuk ke dalam kamar Otoya.

Otoya yang merasakan cahaya masuk dari pintu kamarnya terbangun.

"Siapa?" tanya Otoya yang pandangannya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya.

Sosok itu mendekat ke tepi ranjang, yang di atasnya terdapat Otoya. Sosok itu menyalakan lampu meja. Dan barulah kelihatan jelas sosok itu di mata Otoya.

"Tokiya?" Otoya terkejut. Dengan kehadiran orang yang sudah berhari-hari membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Ittoki, ada apa?" tanya Ichinose. "Kenapa menangis?" tanya lagi sambil mengelap air mata Otoya.

Otoya yang sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya hanya dapat menangis dalam pelukan Ichinose.

Ichinose sendiri pun hanya dapat menenangkan dengan balik memeluk dan mengelus kepala Otoya.

"Ittoki, _merry christmas_. Selamat natal Ittoki." Ujar Ichinose.

"Setelah ini kumohon tetap tegar."

Otoya yang terkejut mendengar kalimat tersebut. Mendongak menatap Ichinose.

"Kenapa Tokiya berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Otoya.

"Maaf Ittoki aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Ujar Ichinose.

Otoya mulai menangis deras kembali.

"Karena saat hendak keluar untuk membelikanmu hadiah natal, aku mengalami sebuh kejadian yang tidak mungkin membuatku kembali." Jelasnya lagi.

Otoya menangis tembah keas.

"Maaf Ittoki..."

Sosok bayangan Ichinose pun menghilang di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan sedikit demi sedikit.

Otoya yang tidak bisa terima akan kepergian Ichinose hanya bisa menangis lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa secepat itu pergi?" isak gumaman Otoya.

"Apa hanya khusus untuk hari ini kamu datang untuk memberitahukan aku akan kepergianmu?"

"Kenapa di saat _Christmas Nigth_ kau pergi?"

Otoya pun akhitrnya menangis kelelahan. Air mata terus mengalir hingga kering dan akhirnya ketiduran.

"...,ki.. ttoki..."

'_Siapa yang memanggilku?_'

"Ittoki!"

Otoya pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Tokiya-_kun_?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichinose.

Otoya hanya bisa diam terkejut. Tak lama kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ichinose yang terkejut, diam dan panik melihat Otoya menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichinose lagi. "Apa kau mendapat mimpi buruk?" tanyanya lagi sambil memeluk Otoya.

"Kupikir, kamu akan pergi untuk selamanya." Otoya jawab sambil terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi untuk selemanya." Ichinose mempertegas keberadaannya. " ini _Merry Christmas_, Ittoki-_kun_." Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak merah kecil.

Otoya menerima hadiah kotak merah kecil tersebut dan membukanya. Saat mengetahui isi hadiahnya, Otoya kembali menangis lagi. Tapi, kali ini tangis kebahagian.

"Belakanganan ini setiap pagi aku berangkat awal dan pulang larut malam untuk menambah biaya hadiah itu. Dan hari ini khusus untuk mengambil hadiah itu." Ichinose menjelaskan kembali kenapa belakangan ini tidak bertindak seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih Tokiya." Ujar Otoya dengan tulus.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Ayo tidur!" ajak Ichinose.

Otoya mengelap matanya dan mengangguk dengan semangat layaknya Otoya yang semangat seperti biasanya.

Mereka, Ichinose dan Otoya bersiap untuk tidur menyambut Hari Natal yang ceria di esok hari.

_**Merry Christmas.**_

* * *

><p>Pengen yang ambigu tapi tidak bisa.<p>

Ayo ada yang bisa tebak tidak hadiah yang di berikan Ichinose kepada Otoya.

Maaf kalau rasanya aneh. Karena terkena _WB_ jadi berubah. Semoga bisa menuis denga gaya yang biasanya.

宝石の花 (Hōseki no hana) sepertinya akan discontined karena suatu alasan.

Ada persembahan trakhir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

"Tokiya, ah..."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi..."

"Ahn...!"

"Ahnn…Nghh…kuh…ah…Hen…Nghh….tikan… sakit..."

"Aahn…Ngghhh…!"

"Aaahn… …Ngghh…. Kuh…hah…"

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya anak perempuan yang sedang lewat ruang latihan. Haruka Nanami.

"Tokiya-_kun_ sedang memijat punggungku karena salah gerak saat latihan tadi." Otoya menjelaskan.

"Apa perlu ke klinik?" Nanami bertanya.

"Tidak perlu dan terima kasih Nanami-_san_." Jawab Ichinose.

"Badanku sudah mulai enakkan." Jelas Otoya.

"Baiklah hati-hati dalam latihan dan semangat, ya." Ujar Nanami sambil berlalu.

_**Fin**_


End file.
